The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that reads a document to generate image data.
For example, typical image forming apparatuses that are an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), such as a printer, a multi-function printer, or a multifunction machine, are often provided with a plurality of paper feed cassettes in consideration of convenience of users, and the like. In this way, by providing a plurality of paper feed cassettes, in the event that, during printing, all sheets in a paper feed cassette that is feeding paper are used up, it is made possible to feed paper from another paper feed cassette that stores sheets of, for example, the same type (such as paper quality or size). Thereby, occurrence of an interruption of printing processing can be avoided to allow continuous printing.
As the typical technique for selecting a paper feeding cassette, there is available a technique that, in an image forming apparatus in which an image formed on a photosensitive drum is transferred to a paper sheet through an intermediate transfer belt and there are provided a plurality of trays for storing transfer paper sheets of the same size, when the transfer paper sheets stored in a tray that is set as the tray for paper sheet feeding have been used up, performs changeover to a tray the distance from which to the intermediate transfer belt is short as compared to the distance from the relevant tray to the intermediate transfer belt.